Metal parts have to be strongly bonded to ceramic parts in a great number of different fields of technology, as for example in the construction of gas turbines, in solar energy technology, for artificially producing teeth, for high temperature electrolysis or for producing ceramic armoring structures. While it is true that solid state bonding may be used for these purposes and at the bonding temperature a strong bond is produced, it has been seen from experience that in systems of solid state bonding designed so far, the bond strength is generally low or, putting it differently, even small loading forces are responsible for damage to the bonded structure.